Minor characters
Agent Cranium Agent Cranium is a government agent who works for the government together with Agent Wolf and Mr. Verres. She appears to be more level-headed than Agent Wolf. First appearance - Somewhat Fateful Investigation (it's Part of Their Jobs, After All) Agent Wolf Agent Wolf is a government agent who works with Mr. Verres investigating paranormal occurrences such as dimension-shifting walruses. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the mid-western United States. "Wizard, you are under arrest for trespassing, assault, kidnapping, and a whole mess of other stuff!" (10-26-09) First appearance - Agent Wolf sketches Mr. Alephnull Mr. Alephnull is the math teacher at Moperville South High School, and he tried to solve the mystery of Grace and Ellen with math, apparently accidentally getting the correct result. First appearance - Off to a Smooth Academic Start Alice Alice is Dr. Germahn's receptionist and niece. She seems apathetic towards her work and coworkers, although this may simply be the result of boredom. She 'respects' Amanda for getting paid for being a klutz. First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Amanda Amanda is Dr. Germahn's assistant. She's friends and roommates with Lisa. Amanda frequently gets tricked into drinking one of Dr. Germahn's concoctions, often resulting in her getting shrunken or transformed. She is discouraged by the lack of respect people have for her, although Dr. Germahn insists that he does respect her, and the fact that he regularly performs experiments on her is simply because he is a mad scientist. First appearance - If You Take Offense, It's Your Own Dirty Mind's Fault Archie Archie is young Ellen's love interest in the Second Life dreams that resulted from Nioi's nose-beep. He is a greater chimera and has antennas in the back, which Kaoli thinks is weird. When Ellen and Archie grew older in the second life dimension, they got into a relationship. Second Life Ellen slept with Archie, despite the fact that he as a greater chimera has no interest in sex. This made our Ellen realise she was still uncomfortable about being attracted to men, and led to her decision to pursue a relationship with Nanase in the main dimension. First appearance - Second Life:Friends, Games, And The Child Who Sat Alone Beta Ellen '''Beta Ellen' is the alternate of Elliot in the "beta" dimension. She is not Ellen's alternate, since there is no male Elliot in the beta universe, so Beta Ellen was not created by the Dewitchery Diamond. She is in a relationship with Beta Tedd. First appearance - Oh No... Beta! Beta Tedd Beta Tedd is Tedd's alternate in the "beta" universe. He is easily distinguished from regular Tedd because he wears square glasses. Beta Tedd informed the people in the regular universe about the existence of Lord Tedd. He has some kind of device that allows for inter-dimensional communication. He is in a relationship with the Ellen of his universe. First appearance - Oh No... Beta! Mr. Bleuel Mr. Bleuel is a physics teacher at Moperville South. He doesn't like Nanase because of her blatant disregard for the laws of physics. The character of Mr. Bleuel is a cameo for Darren "Gav" Bleuel, one of Keenspot's founders and author of the comic Nukees. First appearance - Saving Lives = Brownie Points! Bloodgrem The Bloodgrem is a tracker summon that used by Abraham. It resembles a monkey in shape and has multiple red eyes like a spider. It has the ability to view a person's aura through its 'aura vision'. First appearance - Everything's Better With Monster Gremlin Monkeys Carol Carol is a TV news reporter who comes from Moperville. She has covered the uniform controversy at Moperville South, the aftermath of the actions of Abraham's bloodgrem, the aftermath of the actions of Abraham himself and the appearance of Chaos. First appearance - It's About Time We Got a News Reporter! Catalina Bobcat Catalina is a wild, obnoxious girl who frequently gets detention because of her loud mouth and disregard for authority. She is a member of Susan's feminist group and holds her in very high regard. She is very hot-blooded, attacking those who insult her friends with a cry of "Jackasses!” It appears that she may be a lesbian; she recently asked Susan out. And after seeing him defend Susan, she is developing a friendship with Tedd. "JACKASSES" (14-09-07, and other times since then) First appearance - Baby Seal Susan: No Clubbing! Chika Chika is another scientist working at Amanda and Germahn's lab. Dan was searching through various names when he discovered the Japanese name "Chika", which as far as I can tell, is pronounced almost exactly like the Spanish word "Chica", meaning girl. Plotting potential jokes that could play off of that, her name was chosen. She also has a watch that can redistribute shrink energy. First appearance - Q&A With A Side of SCIENCE! Commander Jaguar Commander Jaguar was the leader of the military unit that was sent to clean up the mess after Damien's defeat. He is an imposing figure and possesses a bladed tail. First appearance - Diverse Military Unit Diane Diane is a girl at Moperville South who seems to be focused on both her appearance and her popularity. She has frequently tried to get Nanase to sit with her and her friends, and though all of her attempts have failed she still tries to this day. She appears much kinder than Nanase gives her credit for. She also seems to be good at deductive reasoning, surmising that Ellen and Grace were new to the school simply by noticing them and their movements. She looks exactly like Susan, except her hair is shorter and undyed, and her clothes are far more revealing. First appearance - See Part II Of EGS:NPs ‘Magic Comic Shop’ To Learn More About Nanase’s Book Duck Duck is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends to play collectible card games at Justin's store. His unusual nickname is derived from the hat he wears that makes him look like a duck (no relation to the Demonic Duck). Duck has the habit of using the word "gay" as a derogatory term for anything he doesn't like or deems uncool. Upon discovering that Justin is gay, he apologizes for this, stating that people shouldn't be looked down upon just because they're different. The X-Men have taught him well. First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Dr. Germahn Dr. Germahn is a "stereotypical German scientist" who pops in to provide "scientific" explanations. As the amount of suggestive gags involving the main cast has decreased, the crew of Germahn Labs has been picking up some of the slack. Dr. Germahn is a bit of a pervert, and likes to use Amanda for his various experiments, predominantly shrinking. First appearance - - If You Take Offense, It's Your Own Dirty Mind's Fault Mr. Guyur Mr. Guyur was an Uryuom scientist attached to Project Lycanthrope, who had a unique physical abnormality which allowed him to produce viable Uryuom eggs without the aid of another of his kind. These eggs were consequently used to create Grace and her brothers. Mr. Guyur (whose name translates as 'tail') was eventually murdered by Damien. Damien's callous disregard for Guyur, whom Grace considered her father, caused the latter to attack him at the climax of the Painted Black arc. First appearance - Crying On The Inside Grace Sciuridae Grace Sciuridae was the original Grace who was the daughter of Dr. Sciuridae. She was killed in a car crash at age eighteen. Her blood was used to replace that of a strong male human that was to be used in the creation of Shade Tail resulting in Grace. First appearance - Important Piece In A Large Puzzle Hired Goon The Hired Goon is a goon Dan hired to settle the confusion about the comic's name once and for all by putting the "Goon" in "El Goonish Shive". The bunnies were not convinced, however. First appearance - El Goonish Shive Jerry Jerry is a 208-year-old immortal who dresses like Santa Claus and created the hammers when he was 75-years-old so that men could make inappropriate comments to girls and not feel guilty due to the fact that women could punish them with the painful-but-harmless hammers. He has a beam attack called the Serenity spell that instantly induces serenity in its target while causing tactile illusory cute animals and grass with flowers to appear around its target. The spell wears off within a few minutes, taking the illusions with it. First appearance - Untitled. Kaoli Kaoli is the duplicate of Nioi, and like Ellen she was created by the Dewitchery Diamond. Like with Ellen, Nioi also bestowed a "Second Life" on Kaoli (presumably also via a magic nose beep) to age her soul so it would match her body. She had been putting off helping Kaoli because she didn't want her to experience the second life alone, and Ellen provided the solution. Kaoli is a very kind, friendly person, and made friends with Ellen right off the bat. First appearance - Kah-Oh-Lee Lavender Lavender is an uryuom who is the personal assistant of Mr. Verres. Agent Wolf thinks she's an alien, but that's clearly nonsense. First appearance - Untitled - Lavender sketch Lisa Lisa is Amanda's roommate and friend and Dr. Germahn's attorney. Cheerful, friendly and bouncing-off-the-walls reckless with real talent in messing with people. She has been hinted to be a lesbian and may have a crush on Amanda, who remains completely oblivious despite Lisa's fairly overt manipulations. First appearance - Respect - Part 8 Liz Liz is a disgruntled goth teenager at Moperville North, hooked on nicotine, doesn't care much about anything. Recently joined Susan's feminist club to protest the new dress code, stating it had ruined her boyfriend. "Whatever." (16-10-02) First appearance: Failed Attempt At Trouble Lucy Lucy is one of the girls in Diane's gang. She goes to school at Moperville South. First appearance - Mooching Tease Pimp Mark Mark is a rat-like figure is a character from one of Dan's old comics from before El Goonish Shive. One consolation though: he did make at least this character chart. Although this information does not appear in EGS, we know that his name is Mark, and that he is one of "three evil rat things", though none of them were actually evil. In the words of Dan himself: "His only defining characteristic was being zany and dressing like a hippy for some reason... originally, they all dressed in medieval garb for some reason. His one brother was a fencer, and the other was deathly afraid of bananas. I'm not sure why they were a mixture of reptiles and rats as opposed to just being rats, but there's a lot about those three that didn't make much sense." First appearance - Characters Of Comic Past Matt and Rat Matt and Rat were stars of one of Dan's previous comics. Currently they are students at Moperville North, and seem to be the only characters permanently aware of the fact that they are in a comic. First appearance - Wow... Freaky Matthew William Cohen Matthew is the Student Body President of Moperville North, who appears to have developed a small crush on Susan after her outburst following the announcement of the new school dress code. He is named after Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, and Billy West. Occasionally delivers pizza despite being only 17, a single year under the age limit for delivering things by car. First appearance - ...And Into The Fire... Melissa Melissa is Justin's former lifelong best friend, and the person to whom Justin first revealed his homosexuality, after their first and only date. She accidentally let his secret slip, which then became known to all of Moperville South HS. After that, her and Justin's friendship dissolved. Ever since, she has refused to believe Justin is gay and has convinced herself it is only a phase. To this day she is trying to win him back. She appears to be friends with Noah. First appearance - Meet Melissa Minion Minion is Dan's Uryuom minion; the duties of a minion are strikingly similar to those of an Administrative Assistant, but with higher pay. Minion is dry-witted, level-headed and usually a foil to whatever weirdness Dan has going on. First appearance - The April Madness Continues Noah Noah is an androgynous boy with suspected magical abilities, as he has been revealed to be one of Raven's chosen favorites. Along with his slender figure, he has long, blonde hair that usually conceals his left eye. He was originally introduced in the Not a Date at the Mall arc of EGS:NP , when he advised Melissa not to pursue Justin further. The story took place during the later published regular story arc Before The Party, when he was shown to already be a friend of Melissa's. Noah later resurfaced in the Bringing Silly Back arc, during the Elliot-focused Indiana Elliot And The Temple of Swedish Furniture chapter , where the two raced through a SWEDEKEA furniture store to acquire a TV stand. Noah lost the race to Elliot, but they both left the store empty-handed, as the product they sought had gone out of stock. They agreed to meet again, and spent a lunch befriending each other further. At this point it was hinted at that Noah and Melissa are in a relationship, despite that Melissa makes no secret of her continued pining for Justin. After the two parted, Noah was shown informing Raven of the encounter, and hinting further at having unseen abilities. First appearance - Not a Date at the Mall - Part 2 Panicked Schoolgirl The Panicked Schoolgirl is a student of Moperville North. She is not someone you want to be anywhere near in a crisis. Quick to panic, she'll manage to cause the crowd to run around in blind panic in just seconds. She has animal control on speed dial because raccoons get in her attic. May have been The Playah's only catch, but I doubt it. First appearance - More Questions Than Answers Mr. Pompoms's mistress Mr. Pompoms's mistress was a woman Susan found her father cheating on her mother with. The fact that Mr. Pompoms's mistress is a blonde is a large factor in Susan's decision to dye her hair. First appearance - Susan's Dream, Part I Principal Verrückt Principal Verrückt is the principal of Moperville North High School, who believes that the school's problems can be solved through murals and has introduced school uniforms. He distinctly resembled Adolf Hitler due to his hairpiece, until he found out about it. Nein! The school budget is to be spent on murals! Murals, I say! (08-02-02) First appearance - I Wonder How Long Ago That Was... Principal Washington Principal Washington is the principal of Moperville South. He appears to be a bit more level-headed than Principal Verrückt despite his students including magic users, female duplicates, part squirrels and unnecessarily mysterious guys with strange hair. On top of that, he also has some strange characters in his staff! Originally his character had an eye patch and horrible scarring but Dan decided against it. First appearance - Untitled - Various sketches including early design of principal Washington Rhoda Rhoda is a sweet girl who is friends with Diane. She is very sensitive and is prone to crying when something goes wrong. Lucy appears to be very critical of her. She looks up to Diane like a sister, and appears to be easily flattered. First appearance - Mooching Tease Pimp Sandi Sandi is a stereotypical blond girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is the girlfriend of Tony, and a member of Susan's feminist group. She isn't unintelligent, but she appears to be very naive. First appearance - Defection Dr. Sciuridae Dr. Sciuridae was the father of the original Grace, Dr. Sciuridae was so distraught after she died that he added her DNA to the mix when the shady organization he was working for was creating their fourth lycanthrope, which resulted in the creation of the Grace we all know and love. Dr. Sciuridae was an informant for the government in infiltrating that organization, which is how he knew Tedd's father, whom he asked to take care of Grace. First appearance - Oh, Great... Another Guy Hidden In Shadows... Sensei Greg Sensei Greg is the founder and owner of the Anime-style Martial Arts Dojo. Legend has it that after his girlfriend dumped him, Greg watched anime for 168 hours straight. Already a black belt in three disciplines, he was able to decipher the key to accessing the awesome power of a person's "ki", which usually involves participating in difficult, overly complex and fairly ridiculous activities that shouldn't yield such fantastic results and yet somehow do. Greg founded the Anime-style Martial Arts Dojo based on those principles. First appearance - Remember When Elliot Attacked The Goo? Not Similar At All, Is it? Shy Girl Shy girl goes to Moperville South, despite not doing anything in the comic, she has a lot of fans. First appearance - Love Cares Not for the Woes of Logic Sirleck Sirleck is a body snatcher aberration who is allied with Magus. He is parasitic and currently possess an old man who would have died if he was not possessed by Sirleck. "Sirleck" is an anagram of "Lickers". "Stone Lickers" is the literal translation of Lamprey. Lampreys are blood sucking parasites, and Sirleck is, in essence, named after them. It is implied that he played a hand in Ellen's creation, specifically he bribed the security guard at the PTTAPUTASF. He can communicate with beings on the spiritual plane independently from his host. Beings on the physical plane see only his host not him. He can change hosts at will. Like all aberrations Sirleck used to be human and used magic to voluntarily become an aberration in order to achieve immortality. First appearance - Untitled. Terra Terra is a human from the same unspecified universe as Magus. She was only seen in a duel between her and Magus and was surprised when he disappeared. First appearance - The Fateful Dual, Part 1 Theater Clerk The Theater Clerk or T.C. is a clerk at the movie theatre, and is a year younger than the main cast. T.C. thinks he's quite the ladies man calling himself The Playah, but in truth no sane Y-chromosome-lacking human being would even consider going out with him (not y-chromosome-having human beings, even if he would be interested). He may have gotten lucky with the Panicked Schoolgirl, but I doubt anything actually happened. First appearance - The Only Thing That Guy Plays Is Video Games Tony Tony is a stereotyped jock jerk: a football player at Moperville North who often picks on Tedd. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd. He is currently dating Sandi. Tony is often seen with a black friend, who has yet to be named but tries to offset Tony's negative attitude. First appearance - The Real Reason For The Male/Female Options On The TF Gun Travis Travis is one of the characters of the cancelled anime "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Sensei Greg's favourite anime. Travis is a bounty hunter who travels the universe searching for fame and fortune. To increase his luck, he sought out Unusagi, with mixed amounts of success. First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Unusagi Unusagi is one of the characters of the cancelled anime "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Sensei Greg's favourite anime. Unusagi is said to bring luck, which is why Travis hangs out with her. Unfortunately, luck doesn't necessarily mean good luck. Her name pretty much means "luck bunny" in Japanese. As frightening as it may seem, that wouldn't even be an unlikely name for a character in an anime... First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Victor Von Hip Victor is a student at Moperville South. He writes many pamphlets, the topics of which range from censorship to why he is the "Greek God of Pamphlets". From both his style of speech and style of dress, it can be assumed that he is a hippie. First appearance - The Acceptance of the Squirrel William and Gillian William and Gillian are uryuoms and US citizens by birth. They enlisted the help of the government so that they could look more like humans, which brought them into contact with Mr. Verres. They asked him if he could help them modify a transformation device that would be illegal to sell so that it could impose forms on people regardless of what they originally looked like, something known as clone forms. Tedd, overhearing the conversation, volunteered to undertake the modification, which ultimately resulted in the TF Gun some years later. First appearance - Way Of The Squirrel Writer's Block The Writer's Block is a personification of a lack of ideas. Writer's Block is the feared adversary of all writers, and his appearance has caused agony for web comic fans all across the Internet. Dan is not immune to its effects, and the Writer's Block has frequently caused delays in the release of El Goonish Shive comics, which often results in the Writer's Block making an appearance in a filler comic. Even Susan was plagued by the writer's block once. The Writer's Block considers himself superior to the Demonic Duck, since he actually causes fillers whereas the Duck only distracts people from them. But, as the Duck rightfully points out, people actually like the Demonic Duck. First appearance - That Block-Thing Is Gonna Give Me Nightmares... Writer's Sphere The Writer's Sphere is the exact opposite of the Writer's Block. Which, apparently, means you have too many ideas. First appearance - Too MANY Ideas Would be the Opposite, Would it Not? References Category:People Category:Supporting characters